Light of the Phoenix
by Virgo15
Summary: (AU/Tasuki) Trouble is brewing in Konan. Can the daughter of Suzaku restore peace and melt a bandit's stony heart? Please R&R! **NEW CH 3!!**
1. Out of the Darkness a Light is Born

Welcome to my second fanfiction, about my other favourite anime Fushigi Yuugi, and favourite character Tasuki! This story is AU, with my own character at the centre. The bulk of the story is set after the first OAV, with the Suzaku seven still alive and well in Konan, and Miaka in love with Hotohori, but back in her own world (for the moment). I hope that you enjoy it, and I will try to update as soon as I can. Don't forget to R&R!! Check out my profile also, and my other story called The Road Less Travelled. ( Thanks! ~ Virgo15  
  
Chapter 1: Out of the Darkness a Light is Born  
  
Storm clouds gathered in the eastern sky, as a low rumble foretold the turbulent night ahead. In a little village nestled in a pastoral valley, the streets were silent as the inhabitants braced for the coming storm. In a small cottage on the outskirts of the town, a flurry of activity was concealed behind drawn curtains and closed doors. Suddenly a cry pierced the stillness, coinciding with an angry clash from the skies above. This cry gave sign of the struggle within, as a young woman continued her long and exhausting labour.  
  
Propped on pillows, the perspiration from her slight body drenching her thin cotton garment to her skin, the young woman gripped the corners of her bed as another contraction washed over her. Even the pain that etched her face could not disguise the beauty of her features. A soothing hand brushed the hair from her face as kind brown eyes gazed at the young woman compassionately.  
  
" It's all right Saori," she murmured softly, leaning in close to her ear. " It won't be too long now. It's almost over."  
  
The young woman gave a short nod, and gritted her teeth as she rode through another painful contraction. " Yana.." Saori's words came out as a gasp as she struggled to catch her breath before the next one came.  
  
Yana glanced at the woman at the end of the bed who smiled back reassuringly if somewhat wearily. Saori's delivery was early, but not too early that the baby should be in danger. With only two women in the village who could be called qualified enough to deliver available, Yana was grateful that the birth thus far had been relatively easy.  
  
" It's time to push now Saori." Yana smiled as the young woman's eyes rose to meet hers. " You'll be holding your baby in your arms very soon."  
  
Saori breathed raggedly, her whole body the picture of exhaustion. " I don't know if I can do it Yana." Saori said hoarsely, gripping the sheets in frustration.  
  
" Yes you can." Yana replied firmly, raising Saori into a sitting position. " Now when the next pain comes push your baby out."  
  
Saori grimaced as she began to push, the pressure almost unbearable. The woman around her voiced their support as time wore on and Saori began to tire rapidly. Suddenly with a last burst of energy, Saori gritted her teeth and delivered the glistening baby into the world. A terrible moment passed before the baby howled loudly, announcing its presence to the world. A wan smile graced Saori's face as she watched her baby crying lustily as the midwife cleaned her.  
  
Once properly cleaned, Yana carried the baby to Saori a warm smile on her face. " Say hello to your daughter Saori. " Yana said as she placed the child on her chest. Suddenly Yana's face paled as the gazed at the small infant's neck. Saori, noticing Yana's pallor over her squirming infant, knitted her brows in concern.  
  
" Yana? What is the matter?"  
  
Yana tore her eyes away from the child with difficulty, her eyes wide with surprise and concern. Dismissing the midwife quickly, Yana turned back to Saori, a strange look on her face. " Saori.you never told me about the baby's father."  
  
Saori started, glancing down at the child who had started to sleep placidly, comforted by the warmth of her mother. Saori had come to live in the village just over a year ago, and was warmly welcomed by the inhabitants due to her skill with healing. It was unusual that a woman would be travelling alone, especially one so young, and the mystique was intensified by Saori's refusal to talk about her past. Understandably, there was quite a scandal when Saori's pregnancy became too advanced to hide. The villagers' disapproval was mostly quiet because they could not afford to lose such a talented healer, but there was a sense of general condemnation. Most of the women would not socialise with Saori unless absolutely necessary, but Yana did not concern herself with such foolishness. The two women had become close during her pregnancy, and Saori was concerned by Yana's demeanour.  
  
" No I guess I never did. I have never told anyone this before..but there was no father." Saori paused there, gauging Yana's reaction before continuing. " One night I had a beautiful dream, it was like nothing I had ever experienced before or since. All I can remember is a beautiful red-haired man and this throbbing energy in every fibre of my being. The next day I woke up and there was a red feather next to me on my pillow. I knew something was different with me, and when I found out I was pregnant, I never questioned. I knew that this baby was a gift from the gods, and how can you question their will?"  
  
Yana was silent, musing over what Saori had just told her. Saori watched her, becoming increasingly worried as Yana remained impassive, watching her and the baby. " Why do you ask Yana? What is the matter?"  
  
Yana looked from the baby to her mother, thinking how she would phrase the next sentence. Words failing her, she gently turned the baby over in Saori's arms, exposing the back of the baby's neck. There on the delicate skin that was already pink and healthy was a bright red stylised X with a line through the centre, the mark of Suzaku, the god of the South. Saori drew a sharp breath and clutched the infant closer involuntarily. " If the child had the mark of Suzaku, then she is not just my daughter, she is." Saori's eyes widened as she fit the pieces together in her mind.  
  
" She is truly a gift from the gods." Yana said quietly, gazing at her with sympathy, " We should take the child to a Priest of Suzaku before we make any decisions."  
  
" No!" Saori snapped out of her reverie, clutching the baby tightly, causing her to cry out in distress. " No one must know of this Yana!"  
  
" Do you really think that you can keep it a secret for long Saori?"  
  
Saori looked from the baby back to Yana in desperation. " I have to try Yana. If the temple clergy thought this was the daughter of Suzaku, they would take her away from me and I would never see her again! I couldn't bear to lose her, to knowingly give her away. If the time came where she would be taken away from me..then I'll deal with that later. Promise me you will keep my secret Yana, please!"  
  
Yana was torn, knowing that a baby with the mark of Suzaku had a great destiny. A future far away from their village. She also knew that the baby was all Saori had, and it would break her heart of she lost her. Sighing, Yana made her choice, hoping that it would not turn out to be the wrong one.  
  
" I will not tell anyone Saori, " She said sternly as Saori closed her eyes in relief; " but I will not lie for you either. If anyone comes looking one day for the daughter of Suzaku, I will not keep silent."  
  
Saori nodded, the relief showing plainly on her face. The baby gurgled in Saori's arms, causing Yana to smile despite the heavy feeling in her heart. " What will you name her Saori?"  
  
" I will name her Ayumi, because I will want her to walk her own way."  
  
Yana smiled, thinking the name suited the baby. " Welcome Ayumi." The baby opened her eyes at her name and smiled as dawn broke over the mountains of Konan. 


	2. The Gathering Darkness

Just a note because I forgot before, that I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Duh! Also check out my other fanfiction, the Road Less Travelled (shameless self- promotion). Oh yeah, don't forget to review thanks!  
  
Chapter Two: The Gathering Darkness  
  
21 years later...  
  
There was a shift in the air, a force existing on the edge of consciousness. Ayumi paused in the act of gathering plants for the umpteenth time, staring at the clouds gathering over the tops of the mountains that ringed her valley. Lowering her head she resumed her task, unable to shake the sense of unease that pervaded her mind. Normally the task of gathering the medicinal herbs and flowers that grew wild around her home would only take an hour or more, but today Ayumi was in the wilds for much longer. It didn't help that she was unusually distracted. Shaking off the feeling, Ayumi gathered her skirts and rested the basket on her hip as she turned back toward the village. Her mother Saori had instructed her in the art of healing, almost from the time she could speak, as her mother did before her. Ayumi was a fast learner and almost had an innate ability that even seemed to surpass her mother at times. However what she loved most was helping people, and was very proud of the responsibility that came with it.  
  
Ayumi scanned the countryside with her cerulean eyes, taking in the beauty of the countryside as if she had never seen it before. She never grew tired of looking at her peaceful and fertile valley, and spent as much time in it as she could. Anyone looking at she scene would be struck by the lovely picture Ayumi made as she moved gracefully along the worn path, her body swaying slightly as she walked. No one could deny that Ayumi was a beautiful girl, much like her mother in her mannerisms. However there was something more to Ayumi, an almost erethral quality that was present in her very being. For those reasons, Ayumi both drew and repelled people from her, and as a consequence she had few friends. The notable exception was a young village girl named Toya. Toya and Ayumi had been inseparable since they were children, and if Ayumi had her way, it would always be so. However Toya had recently accepted an offer of marriage and would be moving to her new husband's village after the wedding. Ayumi herself was almost at the end of the usual marriageable age for her region, and had received a few offers in the past few years, but Ayumi was never interested in one man enough to leave her home. She resigned herself to the fact that she would most likely be an old maid, which secretly suited her just fine.  
  
Ayumi glanced at she sky again; a line creasing her smooth forehead as she watched the churning clouds at the edge of the valley. Quickening her step, she knew it wouldn't be long before the storm was upon her, and she really did not feel like getting herself or the plants wet. This summer had been the most turbulent in her memory. Storms seemed to materialise out of thin air, and many of the domestic animals were uneasy, as if something was bothering them. Most of the villagers did not seem concerned, but Ayumi was not so sure. She felt that nature was trying to tell them something, but they were not listening.  
  
Shifting the basket to her other hip, Ayumi lifted her long pink hair off the back of her neck, briefly exposing the bright red birthmark hidden underneath. Ayumi's unusual hair was often the object of curiosity, but usually only with strangers who had never seen her before. Even those people often forgot in time, and her fellow villagers did not seem to even notice anything unusual anymore. The birthmark however was a closely guarded secret. Only four people in the village knew of its existence, Ayumi, Toya, Saori and Saori's friend Yana, and all were sworn to secrecy. Ayumi did not know why her birthmark was taboo, while she had seen many others in her short lifetime. She never questioned why her mother insisted that she never show it to anyone, just accepting her mother's request easily as she always did.  
  
" Hey Ayumi!"  
  
Looking up Ayumi smiled, waving back at Toya who was walking up the path towards her. " Hey yourself! What are you doing all the way out here?"  
  
Coming to a stop before her, Toya bent over in mock exhaustion as Ayumi laughed. Throwing her long dark braid over her shoulder, Toya straightened slowly, her brown eyes sparking. Her betrothal bracelet caught the fading sun, sending golden sparks on her pretty face. " Your mother was worried sick about you when she realised you hadn't returned yet. She sent me to look for you, and told me if I found you unhurt I should give you a smack for making her worry."  
  
" Wait a minute!" Ayumi laughed, ducking out of the way of the mock blow, " I bet she didn't say that."  
  
" Damn right she did young lady!" Toya chided, linking her arm with Ayumi's as she fell into step beside her." What took you so long today? Usually you are back within an hour or two, I was actually getting worried myself."  
  
" I'm sorry that I had you all concerned," Ayumi said sincerely, " I just couldn't seem to focus today. I kept getting distracted which made me really late."  
  
" Were you thinking about your dreams again?"  
  
Ayumi stumbled briefly as a vision of people screaming in pain flashed through her mind. Ayumi had only told Toya about the disturbing dreams she had been having recently, ones full of pain and death. They had become increasingly more vivid and frequent, but Ayumi still tried to ignore them, even though they bothered her very much.  
  
" No, I try not to think about them. " Ayumi said quietly, her eyes downcast.  
  
Toya looked at her in sympathy, wishing that she could help her. Toya loved Ayumi like the sister that she never had, and dreaded the fact that they both would soon be separated by her marriage. Shaking Ayumi's arm she tried to lighten the atmosphere by changing the subject.  
  
" Did you know that Mia's baby is almost here? That is why your mother couldn't come for you herself, she is helping the midwives. I guess Mia is very close."  
  
Ayumi smiled, brightening visibly at the news. " That is very good, such a wonderful thing is sure to lift everyone's spirits. We all need something to celebrate these days."  
  
" Exactly!" Toya smiled, tugging on Ayumi's arm, " And I want to be there when she gives birth! Last one there has to change the diapers!" She yelled as she broke into a run.  
  
" Cheater!" Ayumi laughed, running after Toya juggling the basket in her arms.  
  
~@@@@@~  
  
Ayumi knew something was wrong as she entered the village closely behind Toya. Everything was quiet except for a low wail that seemed to echo throughout the whole compound. As Ayumi and Toya walked uneasily toward Mia's house, the wailing grew louder. Simultaneously, Ayumi and Toya looked at each other, eyes wide. " Mia's baby." Running toward her house, they had almost reached the door when Saori came out, her birthing clothes covered in blood. Cheering slightly when she saw Ayumi, she shook her head slowly at their silent question. Ayumi covered her mouth as Toya's eyes filled with tears. " Oh no!" She said, her voice giving out.  
  
" I'm sorry girls." Saori said, wrapping her arms around the girls' shoulders. " I know that she was a friend of yours, and that we all would have liked the baby to live. It was a very easy birth until the end. The baby came out stillborn, and then Mia started bleeding heavily. We've only just managed to stop the bleeding, although she doesn't look good. I.I'm not sure that she is going to make it."  
  
Saori held them close as they both cried out their sorrow. Using the sleeve of her dress to wipe away their tears, she cupped both girls under their chins and smiled at them, her own face streaked with tears. " The best thing that you can do for her now is to stay positive and pray to Suzaku for her recovery. She is young and could have many more babies. Why don't you both go home and rest? Ayumi, I'm going to stay in case Mia or her family needs me."  
  
Nodding silently both girls turned toward their homes, pausing briefly to embrace before they parted. Ayumi walked up the familiar path to her cottage at the edge of town, its peaceful exterior virtually unchanged in all her twenty-one years. Opening the door, she breathed in deeply the scent of drying flowers that perpetually hung in the air, as she placed the forgotten basket on a nearby table. Wrapping her arms around her body almost protectively, she moved to the window, watching the wind bend the trees as the storm that had threatened all day finally descended on the village. Suddenly, hot tears ran down her face as she slid to the floor, her back against the wall. Resting her head on her knees, Ayumi's slight body shook with her sobs at she cried for Mia and her lost baby, a silent prayer in her head.  
  
~@@@@@~  
  
"Dammit Chichiri! I can't see anythin'!"  
  
" This storm came out of nowhere no da We'd better find some shelter fast na no da." Chichiri said, putting his finger to his chin in thought.  
  
Tasuki glowered at him pulling his coat closer, shielding his eyes against the dust that was whipping around him. It had been Chichiri's idea to take a trip around Konan's provinces, and Tasuki had agreed to go with him. Tasuki's frown grew deeper as he realised that he was now a victim of his own restlessness. It seemed that they had been walking in the darkness forever, without any relief in sight.  
  
" I don't even know what the hell I'm doin' here." Tasuki grumbled, trudging forward with Chichiri close behind.  
  
" You're here because you couldn't stand being in court anymore. You were sick of everyone yelling at you for breaking all the priceless objects, no da."  
  
" Hey! " Tasuki turned back to yell in Chichiri's face, his amber eyes flashing, " It's not my fault that everythin' is so breakable an' little! What's the point of havin' things that you gotta tiptoe around anyway?" Tasuki resumed walking, his fists clenched around his travelling bag. " Besides, I couldn't stand to see Hotohori moping since Miaka went home. Man, that guy is one love sick sap."  
  
Chichiri smiled to himself as he clutched his staff, keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of safety. It was true that the Emperor was more moody than usual since Miaka left. He had tried unsuccessfully to convince Miaka to stay with him in Konan once and for all, and had only cheered slightly when Miaka promised that she would return as soon as possible. Despite Tasuki's crudeness, he did have a point. The mood at court was what one wouldn't call lively recently, and something else had prodded Chichiri to leave. There was a sense of unease in Konan, like an unknown threat. Nothing Tasuki and Chichiri had seen so far on their trip had convinced him of any imminent danger, but the feeling had not disappeared all the same.  
  
" Hey there's a light over there!"  
  
Chichiri was snapped from his reverie by almost colliding with Tasuki, who had stopped to point at a cluster of lights a little way off, nestled in a protective enclave in the valley.  
  
" Well, we'd better go try our luck at getting shelter for the night there no da. This storm doesn't seem like it's about to stop any time soon no da."  
  
Slightly cheered by the prospect of shelter, the two men set out for the village quickly, sliding along the muddy path in their haste.  
  
~@@@@@@~  
  
Ayumi was awakened from her deep slumber by a loud peal of thunder. Rolling over in her bed, Ayumi looked out the window trying to discern how long she was asleep, but the darkness made it difficult. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could make out the edges of her room and the open door. The house was gloomy and silent, and Ayumi prayed that her mother was not late because there was a new emergency at Mia's house. Rising, Ayumi threw a robe over her head and smoothed her long hair off her face. After lighting some candles and a large fire, the house was decidedly cheerier, and Ayumi's mood lifted considerably. Ayumi arranged herself in front of the fire, warming her hands on a cup of tea. As she sipped the hot liquid her thoughts drifted to the events of the day. The sadness over Mia's loss felt like a stone in her stomach, and she felt fresh tears prick her eyes. " It's just not fair, " she thought, " Mia of all people should have had that baby; and poor Juno. No one has said anything about him, yet he was the father. He's probably drowning his sorrows at Jaina's Tavern. Life is so cruel sometimes."  
  
Ayumi's thoughts trailed off as the clutched the tea in her hands. As much as she tried not to she couldn't dispel the thought that Mia's stillborn baby was a result of the lingering uneasiness she felt. Despite her attempts to ignore or explain them away, the feelings remained. At times like these Ayumi thought about her own mother, the only parent she had ever known. She and her Saori were more like best friends than mother and daughter, and Ayumi loved her beyond words. When she was younger, Ayumi noticing that most of the other children had two parents, asked about her father. Saori had looked slightly taken aback, but then she gave Ayumi a hug and told her than she was the child of her heart, the child of her love. Those emotions in Saori were so strong she explained, that it was enough to create her without a father. Ayumi had accepted that explanation without question as she always did, but now she couldn't help but wonder.  
  
A loud thumping noise like someone kicking at her front door broke Ayumi from her daydream. She jumped up, hastily setting her tea on a nearby table. It couldn't be her mother, as she would have just entered, so Ayumi's curiosity increased as she thought who could be calling at this hour and in such a storm. Crossing the room swiftly, Ayumi put her hand on the doorknob, but jumped back with an exclamation of surprise as the door burst open to deposit two muddy bodies on the floor. As Ayumi gazed in wonderment, one of the bodies disentangled themselves and stood up, laughing at his companion squirming on the ground. Noticing Ayumi for the first time he turned to her, his amber eyes sparkling in amusement, a fanged grin splitting his muddy face. 


	3. A Secret Revealed

CHAPTER 3 ~ A Secret Revealed  
  
"Hope is the denial of reality."  
  
-Margaret Weis, Dragons of Winter Night  
  
Ayumi looked at the strangers in her house with a mixture of surprise and humour. The scene in front of her would make the most stony heart laugh, but her surprise and suspicion won over. Turning slowly, she placed the tea down on the counter never taking her eyes off the intruders. As if sensing her mind calculating the distance between herself, the trespassers and the door, the flame haired man started to laugh, making Ayumi jump.  
  
" Don' worry yerself. We're not here to hurt ya. We jus wanted to get outta the rain."  
  
His voice was loud and brash, and fit his bandit exterior exactly. Ayumi kept her distance, not particularly mollified by his speech. Ayumi looked him over and decided that despite the dirt, his face was honest and open and his amber eyes were as warm as liquid gold. Glancing at his companion who had by now sat up, she saw an equally dirty visage, but the same kind face and warm eye.  
  
" That last step was really slippery no da." He said, putting a finger to his chin.  
  
Ayumi's eyes widened as she saw for the first time the muddy mess on the floor. Emitting a half gasp half scream she began to wave her arms, making both men jump back toward the door in shock. " Ahh! Look at the mess! My mother will be home soon and will have a fit if she sees all this mud! Take your shoes off, " she said pointing to an alcove next to the door, " and don't touch anything!"  
  
Ayumi ran back into the kitchen to get some hot water and rags, and returned to see both men standing in the doorway with stocking feet. The chastised expression on their faces made her feel slightly abashed, and she set down her pail quickly. " I'm sorry, " she said bowing slightly, " A dirty floor is not an excuse for me to forget my manners. My name is Ayumi."  
  
" I'm Tasuki," she flame haired man replied, " and that's Chichiri," he said, jerking a thumb at the blue haired man beside him. " We're on a journey from the palace an' got lost in the rain. We saw yer light on and wanted to find some shelter for the night."  
  
" The palace?" Ayumi's eyes widened at the thought that she was so rude to palace courtiers, but Tasuki laughed at her stricken expression. " Don't worry that ya offended us, we're not the kind that gets easily offended." He grinned broadly, reading her mind for the second time that night.  
  
Ayumi smiled back relieved that they weren't going to throw her in the palace dungeon. "There is a bathroom at the back of the house where you can change and clean up. I will put some more tea on while I clean up the mud."  
  
" That is very kind of you no da." Chichiri said breezily at he walked by, followed by Tasuki who tiptoed through the pools of water and mud. Ayumi watched their retreating forms for a moment, before she busied herself with the floor.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
" It's not fair, just not fair."  
  
The bartender Tanka watched as Juno's hunched form leaned over the counter that was wet from his almost continuous tears. Once he had learned his son was born dead, and his beloved wife was still fighting to live from the difficult birth, he had walked directly to Jaina's Tavern and proceeded to get resoundedly drunk. So far the townspeople had kept out of his way, his grief mirrored in their own. Mia was much loved by the entire town, and everyone had rejoiced in the impending birth almost as much as the happy couple. However, no one could have been happier than Juno could as he counted the days until the arrival of his child. In an instant all of his joy had crumbled into a bitter pain.  
  
" Give me another drink Tanka."  
  
Tanka looked warily at Juno, but complied. Normally Jaina's Tavern is a busy meeting place but the day's events and the storm had kept everyone confined to their homes. Tanka too wanted to close up but he didn't have the heart to kick Juno out. He knew what kind of scene he would go home to, and the fact that he was drunk wouldn't help matters.  
  
" Juno, why don't you go home? I'm sure that Mia would like you to be there with her."  
  
" Home?" Juno spat venomously; his black eyes flashing at he raised his head to look at Tanka balefully. " What 'home' do I have to go to? I have one dead baby and a wife who is just waiting to die."  
  
" Juno, you don't know if Mia is going to die. Who knows? By now Saori might have helped her and she is better and waiting for you to come home."  
  
" Saori, ha!" he said, standing up awkwardly, sending the stool toppling out from underneath him. " You know what Saori has done? Nothing! She couldn't save my baby and she can't save Mia either."  
  
Juno grabbed at the drink still on the counter, downing it in one gulp. " You know what the worst thing is Tanka?" He said, levelling a finger in Tanka's face. " It's that Saori has her own child when she can't save anyone else's. That woman raises a daughter alone and gets everyone's respect!" Placing his palms on the bar counter, Juno struggled to steady himself; " I don't think that she should have Ayumi. Maybe if Ayumi were to die then she would work harder to save other people's children from dying!" He spat malevolently, pushing himself away from the bar violently.  
  
" Juno you don't know what you're saying!" Tanka said, shocked at Juno's hatred. " Saori and Ayumi would do anything for you and Mia, and for your baby. Saori did everything in her power to save the baby, but even she can't work miracles. That is for the gods. " He looked at Juno's defeated form a moment before putting his hand somewhat hesitantly on his shoulder, " Look, I'll walk you home so that you can be with Mia."  
  
" Don't say her name!" Juno screamed, throwing Tanka's hand of his shoulder and nearly losing his balance in the process. " Don't talk about her to me. No; Saori failed as a medicine woman and must be punished. She must be made to realise that he can't make mistakes with people's lives."  
  
Juno turned abruptly and ran out the door into the rain, leaving Tanka staring helplessly after him. Tanka thought about going after him, but assured himself that Juno was just blowing off some anger and would never do anything stupid, but somehow Tanka couldn't quite make himself believe that was true. ************************************************************************  
  
Ayumi had listened to her new-found guests' adventures with bated breath, even letting out a gasp at the more suspenseful parts. Tasuki was in his element, for it had been a long time since anyone had listened to any of his stories with such rapt attention. Chichiri sat back and watched the pair with a bemused eye as Tasuki waved his arms in theatrical gestures, shamelessly embellishing the tale, his golden eyes shining. Ayumi for her part played right into his hands, her blue eyes sparkling with wonder.  
  
"What amazing adventures you and Chichiri have had!" Ayumi said fixing both men with an admiring gaze. " I have never been more than twenty minutes outside of this village my whole life. My whole world revolves around this place. My friend is getting married next month, and she will be leaving to live in a town a few hours travel away." Ayumi rose to clear the dishes, her face uncommonly sober. " I fear that I will never see her again, once she gets settled and has a family." Surprised, Ayumi felt tears prick her eyes and she looked quickly away lest she embarrass herself in front of her visitors.  
  
Tasuki however had seen the change in her expression and felt a slight tug in his chest. Surprised, the feeling made him take a second look at the woman he had just met, but who still caused him to feel emotions he had not felt since, well since Miaka. Fortunately, before he would have to deal with the uncomfortable questions that such feelings would most certainly raise Chichiri put out a hand to stop Ayumi from clearing the dishes.  
  
" You have already done so much for us no da, that we should clear the table, after all we owe you much for taking us in from the storm." Taking off his mask he levelled a stern gaze on Tasuki who at the moment had found a piece of lint floating by very interesting; " and when I say 'we' I do mean 'we' na no da."  
  
With a roll of his eyes, Tasuki nonetheless stood up to help his friend; while Ayumi returned to her seat to watch the pair in interest. Ayumi had managed to cover her start of surprise when Chichiri had revealed his scarred face; but found she preferred his true visage to the ever-happy mask he wore. That scar must have deep meaning to cause him to hide it like that, and Ayumi found herself wondering what story lay behind it. Ayumi's reverie was broken by the sounds of an argument starting in the kitchen. She looked up to find Chichiri giving a blow the back of Tasuki's head as he attempted to leave unnoticed from the kitchen by the other man. Ayumi suppressed a gasp as the flame-haired man clutched his head and let forth with a stream of obscenities that would make anyone blush. That earned him another blow from Chichiri with a pointed look in Ayumi's direction. Their playful attitude made Ayumi smile despite herself, and she thought that having Tasuki and Chichiri around would take her mind off of the painful events to date, and perhaps those yet to come.  
  
A loud knock at the door made her jump, for her mother would have just walked into the house. Looking over he shoulder she saw that Tasuki and Chichiri were still locked in their argument, so she moved to the door with a slight apprehension. If this was a messenger to inform her that her mother was still with Mia, then perhaps her friend was not out of the woods yet.  
  
Turning the handle, Ayumi gasped as she a rain-soaked and bedraggled Juno standing in the shadows. " Juno! What are you doing here in the rain? Is Mia okay? Is my-"  
  
Ayumi's question broke off into a strangled scream as the knife Juno was hiding behind him came up suddenly, slashing her deeply in the arm. The force of the Juno's blow knocked her backward, and it was by sheer luck that she managed to avoid a second swipe that was aimed for her chest. Ayumi stood back from Juno, watching him with frightened eyes clutching her injured arm, as blood pooled from under her fingers. " Juno, what are you doing?" She asked, fear and confusion clouding her voice.  
  
"He shouldn't be dead, she should have saved him." Juno said, more to himself than her, as he banged the knife loosely on his thigh, as Ayumi's blood dripped onto the floor.  
  
" You mean your baby-"  
  
" I mean my son is dead because of your mother!" Juno's hate-filled gaze fixed on Ayumi as she took a cautionary step backward. "Your mother failed and now I have no child and soon no wife! And she calls herself a healer!" Juno took a menacing step toward Ayumi, the knife now raised threateningly in his hand. " So soon she will have no daughter and will truly feel my pain!"  
  
Juno lunged toward Ayumi as she raised her arms to defend herself against the fatal blow, but none came. Ayumi opened her eyes to see Juno pinned against the opposite wall by a furious Tasuki, the hand with the knife in it immobilised out of harms way. " What kinda man are you attackin' an unarmed woman!" he spat, his eyes flashing golden fire. " Nothing that's what! Chichiri come an' hold him while I get my tessen and flame his ass."  
  
" Tasuki," Chichiri said calmly, his voice belying the anger he felt. " We cannot hurt him."  
  
" But he was ready to kill Ayumi! Why should I spare him?"  
  
"Because you heard what he said; about his son dying. His judgement is clouded with grief and anger; it doesn't excuse what he tried to do, but we cannot hurt him for that. We must hand him over to the proper authorities."  
  
Tasuki's eyes sparked amber fire as he tightened his grip on Juno's neck, seemingly unheeding Chichiri's words. Tasuki's grip caused the smaller man to begin clawing at his neck frantically, while he turned visibly blue in the process  
  
" No! Please, Juno didn't mean to hurt me!" Ayumi's anguished cry caused both of the men to look at her as if they just realised that she was there. " He just lost his first child, and his wife is still very sick. My mother has been with them all day, and she is still there. He has probably been at Jaina's Tavern all day drinking away his pain. He doesn't know what he is doing. Please don't hurt him." Her voice broke on the last word, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Tasuki stared at her a moment, every line in his body the picture of fury. Ayumi was a ghastly sight as she stood gripping her arm as the blood dripped down the front of her dress, yet she still pleaded for his life. Sighing he took a step back releasing Juno from the grip he had on his neck. Gasping Juno fell to the floor, the knife forgotten as he gripped his throat with both hands. Kneeling down, Tasuki looked at the crouching man venomously; " It's because of her you're alive now, an' don't you forget that. If it had been up to me you would be a pile of ashes now." Opening the door, he grabbed the cowering Juno and promptly threw him into the mud, watching him crawl away with more than a little satisfaction.  
  
Turning, he froze as he saw Ayumi still bleeding from the gash on her arm. " Ayumi, " he said softly, "someone should look at yer arm."  
  
Starting as if she had seen her injuries for the first time, her face blanched. " Chichiri, in the kitchen cupboard there is a brown jar with some ointment in it, please bring it to me." Nodding, Chichiri turned to the kitchen. Ayumi then sat down and attempted to remove her arm from her dress, but every time she removed her hand, the wound would begin to bleed profusely. After a few failed attempts, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Tasuki looking down at her.  
  
" Let me help ya Ayumi." He said gently, kneeling beside her. Picking up Juno's discarded knife he began to gingerly remove the cloth of her sleeve around the wound. Prying Ayumi's fingers away from the wound, he looked at the gash with a critical eye. " Looks like the idiot jus' managed to graze you, doesn't mean that it still isn't dangerous. Luckily you'll jus' have a small scar. It'll make ya look more like a bandit though." He said winking as he used a small cloth to wipe the blood off her arm, and Ayumi found herself laughing despite herself.  
  
" I'm sure that my mother would like that, her daughter turning into a bandit."  
  
" Well, there are worse things ya know."  
  
" Oh yeah like what?" Ayumi teased with a sidelong look at Tasuki as he finished cleaning the wound. Smirking at her, he turned as Chichiri came back into the room carrying the jar of ointment from her mother's stores. Smearing some on his fingers, he gingerly spread some on the wound and then proceeded to bandage the wound carefully. Chichiri watched the scene with growing interest. He could not remember when Tasuki had been so considerate, at least not since Miaka left. Tasuki never let on, but Chichiri was sure that the flame-haired bandit had harboured a secret love of the priestess; but for that matter all of her Seishi loved Miaka.  
  
" See all better." Chichiri was broken from his daydream by Tasuki's voice and focused on Ayumi moving her arm gingerly at first, but then with growing confidence. "You are a really good healer Tasuki, you'd even give my mother a run for her money."  
  
" All of us bandits know how to take care o' ourselves." Tasuki replied loftily, hooking his thumbs in his belt as he stood to admire his handiwork. " We're always gettin' inta some kinda trouble or other."  
  
" Well I am not used to getting into trouble, and I should clean myself up before my mother gets home and I give her a shock. I'll be back in a minute." Ayumi laughed, turning she swept her long, bloodstained hair off her shoulders, exposing her birthmark for the briefest moment.  
  
It was not brief enough for Chichiri to miss however, and he found that he was the one that was now paralysed with shock. Could he be mistaken? Could the young women they just met have the mark of Suzaku on her? If it were true; but Chichiri found himself not wanting to believe it really was true.  
  
" What's up Chichiri." Tasuki noticing his friend's expression had moved to his side. "Are ya sad that ya didn't let me flame the bastard?"  
  
" No," Chichiri said slowly, readjusting his mask on his face as he turned away from Ayumi's retreating for. " It's nothing at all." 


End file.
